


chub.

by mewlly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewlly/pseuds/mewlly
Summary: Chanyeol puts on a little bit of weight, and Baekhyun finds himself absolutely enamored.





	chub.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling v good so i wrote some fluffy chanbaek to make me feel better and it worked! short bc it was literally just a pick-me-up haha

Comfortably perched on Chanyeol's lap, Baekhyun smirked down at him as his fingers gently traced hearts into the exposed section of his torso. One hand was placed tentatively on Chanyeol's shoulder, forcing Baekhyun to lean forward just slightly. It had never taken much effort to pin Chanyeol underneath him, even with the power balance comorbid with their size difference. Baekhyun didn't fool himself into believing he was truly stronger than Chanyeol, but recognised the willingness of the larger boy's submission to his touch; he had always been an expert at using people's miniscule quirks to his advantage.

In response to the twirling motions of Baekhyun's finger, Chanyeol gave a delicate puff of breath, his gaze fixated on the ceiling above him as the corners of his mouth angled into a small smirk of his own. As Baekhyun teasingly swirled the digit downwards, swirling around the slight curve of Chanyeol's stomach, a sudden jolt from below caused him to pause. As he lifted his gaze to meet Chanyeol's, his palm flattened against the plump swell. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Ah, no, just..." Dragging his own hand across his flesh to meet Baekhyun’s, he gently grabbed his lover's hand, placing it further up so it rested against the firmer, hardened skin of Chanyeol's chest. Shifting his gaze away from Baekhyun's quizzical expression, he gave a more exasperated puff. Between the influence of holiday-related treats and the seemingly endless expanse of Baekhyun’s own appetite, the two had indulged in more than a few luxuries over the past week. While these had no effect on Baekhyun’s own weight, what with his flawless metabolism and ability to work off a meal in seconds, the constant snacking had taken its hold on Chanyeol’s physique. “It’s embarrassing. I’m all chubby and stuff, it’s weird - ”

“Ah, seriously?” Baekhyun’s tone was delicate, even with the abrupt nature of his interjection. “That’s what you’re so worried about?” 

Chanyeol tilted his head back, resting a forearm over his vision lazily. His weight had never been much of a concern to him before, schedules, dates and constant work outs had distracted him from the idea of putting on weight entirely. Even when he had gained weight while on tour, it had mattered very little to him; the thrill of his work controlled almost the entirety of his thoughts (along with chronic daydreams about Baekhyun). Until now, he hadn’t even noticed the slight chub appearing around his stomach, poking from underneath the tight band of his briefs. 

“It’s cute.” Baekhyun stated with a nonchalant shrug. “Like, really cute. I don’t get what you’re so fussed about.” 

Leaning forward slightly, Baekhyun pressed a tender kiss into Chanyeol’s nape. Light breath tickled the sensitive flesh, causing Chanyeol to shudder slightly. With a soft chuckle, Baekhyun gently backed up somewhat, tracing his lips against the canvas of Chanyeol’s torso, leaving meek kisses in a incomprehensible pattern as he slowly lowered himself so his chin rested just above the swell of Chanyeol’s stomach.  
“It’s so cute.” He remarked, vision softening immeasurably. He leant down, pressing a teasingly delicately kiss where his hand had rested mere moments ago. “So, so cute.” 

His tender gaze didn’t shift from Chanyeol’s tummy as he repeated his action. Once, twice, three times, tickling Chanyeol with the soft puffs of breath accompanying his kisses. In response, the tension building up in Chanyeol’s muscles subsided, his shoulders relaxing against the mattress as his brows slowly lifted. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he gently raised his gaze to examine Baekhyun’s fervent onslaught of kisses.

“You really don’t think it’s weird?” 

“It’s adorable.” Mumbled Baekhyun, shifting himself up to press his slightly puffed lips against Chanyeol’s. “Everything about you is.”


End file.
